The present invention relates generally to an improved lighting fixture and, more particularly to a low voltage halogen lamp adapted for use as a replacement for standard light bulbs.
Halogen lighting is gaining prominence for lighting in retail store displays. Halogen lights are brighter and whiter than light produced by standard light bulbs. Many retailers have converted their standard sales area fixturing from standard incandescent lighting to 110 volt a.c., 90 watt halogen light bulbs.
Alternatively, some stores desire to renovate their display lighting capability by installing systems of low voltage halogen lights. Such lamps (for example a 12 volt a.c., 50 watt MR16 bulb) produce approximately the same lumen output as higher voltage 90 watt halogen lamps or standard 150 watt incandescent light bulbs. As indicated, low voltage halogen bulbs operate using considerably less power than either higher voltage halogen bulbs or standard incandescent bulbs providing a meaningful cost savings.
However, such renovations are costly and time consuming. The disarray created in the sales areas causes customer dissatisfaction. A retrofit lighting fixture that may be easily substituted for a standard incandescent light bulb is desirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved low voltage halogen lighting fixture.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a lighting fixture that may be substituted for a standard incandescent lighting fixture.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a lighting fixture having durable construction at a low cost.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide such a device capable of positioning a lighting source in any desired orientation.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following detailed description of the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.